


Mountain at My Gate

by ridgeline



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: S1e07，余波
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Mountain at My Gate

医院的戒严解除之后，Ainsley跟着急救车走了，她要赶去医院，守在Jin的床前。Malcolm回答了赶到现场的警探的所有问题，然后拒绝了医务人员递过来的毯子和热咖啡，他今天已经吸收了足够多的肾上腺素，现在感觉自己仿佛随时都可能倒地。等流程一走完，他就立刻上了第一辆回局里的车，心知他还有一大堆事情要解决。

局里一片混乱，虽然不是在他们的辖区里面，但是高风险的精神病人逃脱，还造成了一死一伤，今晚整个纽约市警察局都会鸡犬不宁。晚间新闻已经轰炸完了一轮，现在正在进入密集后续跟拍，Ainsley会后悔错过了这个的，不过Malcolm现在实在是没有心情，也没有余力去思考妹妹的事业。他穿过开放式办公室，径直走进凶杀组的会议室，然后一头坐进最近的一张椅子里面，感觉头晕目眩。

争论、匆忙的脚步声和调高了音量的新闻播报声从会议室的门外传来，但是Malcolm用双手捂住脸，想的是另外的事情。在他握住手术刀的那一刻，在他眼前闪过的记忆：Martin的手，他的手；一把小刀，对一大块灰色毯子的模糊一瞥；_“是的，我认为你做好准备了。”_

_毯子下面有东西。那个形状看起来就像是——_

Malcolm闻到了那股气味，睁开眼，看到自己的袖口上面有一抹血痕。

有人站在他身后。

“我听说你回来了，”Gil说，“天啊，你看起来糟透了。”

他的手放到了Malcolm的肩膀上。

就像这样，不知道怎么地，Malcolm发现自己放松了——仿佛他之前是一盘被绞得不能再紧的钢索，却完全没有意识到。

Gil没有再多问，他带着Malcolm进了他的办公室，说是没有记者可以进来。接着，Gil离开了。从这里开始，Malcolm进入了一种恍惚的状态，肾上腺素完全褪去之后的空虚。他的眼前闪烁着破碎的画面，感觉木然而寒冷。又过了一会儿，Gil回来了，手里端着一个马克杯，要Malcolm喝下。他的指尖感觉到了杯壁的热度，知觉缓慢地被温度唤醒了。杯子里面是加热的鸡汤，带着锡制罐头的气味。

喝完之后，Malcolm让Gil解开自己的领带，脱掉他的外套，再脱掉他的鞋子，让他在沙发上躺下，再盖上一床毯子。这种事，Gil一定已经做了一万次，因为他每一个行动都是如此正确，如此完美，像是一床厚重的安全毯，接住了Malcolm。现在他是安全的了。

Malcolm盯着天花板，久久地迟疑着，不知所措。记忆的碎片在他的脑海里漂浮，旋转，不成形，却一样骇人而鲜明。

他只是不知道要怎么样才能告诉Gil——这个捕猎怪物的猎手，他可能也是怪物。

FIN


End file.
